


While We Still Have Time

by violethoure666



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School AU, Pride and Prejudice but with teens, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, So much smut, Underage Drinking, Weed Smoking, and it’s modern day LA, and they bang the whole time, no ones like ‘too drunk’ just the right amount of drunk to be dumb, sex while drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666
Summary: The Pride and Prejudice AU that deep down I always knew I would write.





	While We Still Have Time

There are only three months of senior year left, but for Rey Johnson each day— no, each  _ minute— _ seems to stretch on beyond the normal limitations of space and time. 

It’s hot, even though it’s only April. Southern California is experiencing a  _ heat wave _ yet again. The mountains dried to a crisp brown a year ago and a short, dry winter gave way to a long, dry summer before winter break was even over. 

She will be going to George Washington University in the fall. A combination of multiple AP courses and various grants for foster kids has secured her a place at her dream school—  _ far _ away from California. She just has to survive the end of senior year. 

Rey hates high school. Specifically, she hates Canejo Canyon High School, and she has several very compelling reasons for this. 

Rey has spent her entire life in foster care, bounced around from home to home every few years. She’s been living with Plutt since tenth grade and she has done everything she possibly can to stay out of his way and avoid another transfer, because while Canejo Canyon might absolutely suck, transferring in the middle of high school would seriously throw off her GPA. 

Besides, Plutt is a dick but he mostly stays out of her way, quietly cashing the checks he gets from the government. That’s fine with Rey, she really couldn’t care less, she gave up on the delusion of a family a long time ago. The childhood hope that her parents would come back for her had slowly bled into an adolescent understanding that she really was  _ nothing _ . No one was coming back for her. No one gave a shit. 

It made things so much easier, once she accepted that, once she stopped looking for parents in every person who took her in and for siblings in her friends. 

She doesn’t need that, more baggage, more people who could eventually hurt her, yeah, no thank you. 

So she lives with Plutt and it’s  _ fine  _ except that Rey rides a bicycle and she works weekends at a café downtown while everyone she goes to school with drives shiny new cars and goes to Mexico for spring break and Mammoth to ski on the weekends. The idea of it makes her skin crawl. The entire population of CCHS is comprised of braindead troglodytes running on trust funds and Four Lokos. 

It’s pathetic. 

Rey likes to think she’s above all of that bullshit. Sure, she likes to drink and smoke as much as the next kid but she isn’t getting wasted every weeknight and skateboarding down canyon roads into traffic. Seriously, she’s seen people do that. So, so stupid.

There are a few exceptions to this rule, and that includes Rey’s best friends Rose and Finn. Both Rose and Finn are  _ intellectuals.  _ They like talking about literature and politics and the wage gap, the kind of conversation that Rey finds herself absolute starved for amongst beer cans and half pipes. They even started their own book club which reads one banned book a month in addition to their coursework. 

The three of them have just finished reading  _ As I Lay Dying  _ and Rey is eager to talk about it as she takes a seat at their usual lunch spot. Finn and Rose are already waiting for her on the grass beneath a big oak tree. Most of CCHS is outdoors, which she guesses is much nicer than being stuck in one of those massive brick buildings for eight hours a day. 

It’s hot, and Rey is in shorts and a baggy T-shirt so the grass prickles her thighs when she sits, but the air is fresh and Rose’s mom made extra cookies, which she has open in a Tupperware by their feet. 

“Okay,” Rey says through a mouthful of chocolate chip cookie, “Let’s talk Faulkner.” 

“This book was super depressing,” Rose says. 

“Oh totally,” Finn says, “and gross.” 

Personally Rey agrees that it is both sad and gross, but she rolls her eyes at her friends.

“What about the metaphor? The disintegration of the American family, the world around them is literally falling apart and trying to kill them. It’s supposed to symbolize the south after the civil war.” 

Finn scrunches up his nose as he chews another cookie. “I missed that,” he says. 

“I can see it,” Rose says, “all the flooding and the fires, the constant threat to the coffin despite the fact that Addie is already dead like, she can’t really be hurt but the threat of something happening is still looming, even though the damage is done.” 

“Exactly,” Rey says, beaming at her. 

“Oh, before I forget,” Finn says, “will you guys come with me to the party at Mitty’s tonight?” 

“Is Poe going to be there?” Rose asks, wagging her eyebrows. 

“What? I mean— I don’t know— he mentioned it maybe but— I mean even if he wasn’t I would still wanna— but if you don’t that’s okay I mean—“ 

“Relax,” Rose says with a laugh. “I’ll go with you. You in Rey? Think you can handle a night of Canejo Canyon’s finest?” 

Rey pretends to deliberate for a moment, but the truth is she wants to go too. The less time she can spend at Plutt’s the better, and despite her best efforts she does have a minor case of senioritus. 

“Sure, I’m down.” 

“Awesome,” Finn says. “I’ll pick both of you up around seven?” 

“Perfect,” Rose and Rey say together, and then they each take another cookie and dive back into the history of Southern Gothic Literature.

***

Despite the fact that most of the kids hanging around Mitty’s glowing pool are definitely idiots, Rey will admit they can be fun to party with. 

She has seen the Instagram pictures they post from the mountains or from Europe or Mexico, she knows that partying is a skill they have spent tireless hours honing. It’s paid off. There’s a ton of booze and beer kegs stationed in the yard and the kitchen. With the sun down it’s actually nice out, and Rey, Finn and Rose all pour themselves  _ strong  _ drinks, a mixture of whiskey and cola that’s both ice cold and pleasantly warm when Rey sips it. 

She watches the crowd, eyes tracking over her classmates. There’s Mitty, whose house it is, and his usual crew of friends. Gwen Phasma and Poe Dameron and Ben Solo. 

They’re standing nearby and Rey can hear them. “I want you to come with us to Cabo! Come on Ben,” Poe is begging. Ben shrugs, smiling in that smug way he always does. 

“I would love to, Poe, really, but I promised my mom I’d go with her to London that week.” 

“Do both! Come to Cabo for two nights and fly out of there to London.” 

Ben tilts his head, considering, and Rey has to look away, shaking her head. The idea of just being able to  _ fly to Mexico  _ before setting off for Europe has her blood boiling. 

“Are you hearing this shit,” she whispers to Rose. 

Rose rolls her eyes, but Finn looks mesmerized. Rey kicks his shin. 

“Ouch,” he says, looking wounded. Rey rolls her again. She pulls out a joint and lights it. The smell of a weed is like a signal, and other kids begin to drift over to take a hit, Ben and Poe among them. 

Finn happily passes the joint to Poe, who sits down with them and  _ looks  _ at Finn, biting his lip a little as he passes the joint to Ben without breaking eye contact with Finn. 

Ben takes it and brings it to his lips, inhaling deeply. His cheeks hollow out and it makes his face look sharper than normal, more beautiful even, which just makes Rey pissed off. Rich people should have to be ugly, it should be a rule. They shouldn’t also get to be six foot three and  _ strong _ with dark eyes. 

“Can’t you afford your own weed, what with all that trust fund money?” 

“Why, is this your stash for the whole month or something?” Ben says, lips quirking. 

It’s not like she expects him to roll over and take her jabs, but it still just pisses her off further. What it must be like to have  _ everything. _

She smiles tightly and plucks the joint from his fingers, taking a long, slow drag and blowing the smoke back in his face. 

“Always a spitfire, huh Johnson?” Poe says, and he looks delighted. “That’s what Ben needs, to be honest, someone to smack him around a little. Right Ben? Didn’t you mention that you like being punched during sex?” Poe is cracking up at his own joke, but Ben just shakes his head, snorting out a half laugh. 

“Where do you come up with this shit, man?” Ben asks Poe, who takes a little bow. 

“Creative genius.” 

“Clearly.” Ben looks annoyed or bored both at this point, so he turns his back on them and wanders away. 

Rey does her best not to follow him with her eyes or her feet. She doesn’t feel like she  _ won  _ that round, and it makes her want to fight with him again, really get under his skin. 

She doesn’t, she finishes her joint with Rose as Finn and Poe fall into deep conversation. Rey refills her drink again, and soon she feels pleasant and warm and closer to laughter. The night is warm and the bass from the music sits low in her belly but eventually Rose leaves, calling an Uber despite Rey’s protests. Rey doesn’t go with her, reluctant to leave Finn and the pleasant hum of the party, but she hasn’t seen Finn in a while. 

She wanders into the house which is massive and mostly marble. There’s music in here too and beer pong set up on an expensive looking wooden table that was carved from a single massive tree trunk. She watches a cup spill and someone screams before it devolves into laughter.

What was she doing in here? She can’t remember now, but she has to pee so she decides that’s a good place to start. She’s a little drunker than she thought she was, now that she’s standing, but not so drunk that the room seems spinny. It’s nice; warm and comforting. 

There’s a line downstairs for the bathroom so she quietly pads up the stairs and begins checking doors. Bedroom, closet— ah yes— bathroom. 

Only someone’s already in there. 

Ben Solo is standing at the sink, washing his hands. 

“You’re not supposed to be up here,” he says, and it’s not unkind but it rankles Rey in a way that sets her teeth on edge. 

“Didn’t realize this was the VIP section,” she says, putting a hand on her hip. She catches her reflection in the mirror, standing in a short black skirt with a white crop top with chunky black boots. “Do I need special tickets to piss in here?” 

“No,” Ben says, “I just meant— you know— common decency. Not snooping around upstairs.” 

“ _ You’re _ upstairs,” she snaps. 

“Yeah but I’m here a lot,” he points out. 

“Whatever— I just have to pee, it’s not like I’m up here to rob them, god is that what you thought? Poor Rey, snooping around for diamonds to pawn.”

“What? No, that’s not— nevermind,” Ben says, but he doesn’t move or leave the bathroom, and Rey is just drunk enough not to care. 

She walks over to the toilet and pulls her panties down, leaving her skirt on, and sits on the toilet. 

“So what, you like watching girls piss or something?” 

Ben just stares at her, eyeing the lacy black thong around her knees and then he blinks stupidly at her. “What? No!” he looks away from her, turning around and covering his eyes, which just makes her laugh again. Rey starts pissing. 

“You’re so weird, Solo, you know that?” She finishes and pulls her panties back up, Ben turns around to look at her. “You really think you need to  _ escort _ me back downstairs? You know that’s super insulting right?” 

Ben must be drunk too, because he’s not looking at her face, he’s looking at her knees— the same place her panties just were. Slowly, so slowly, he looks up at her eyes before his gaze drops to her lips and Rey— Rey is a lot of things but she isn’t stupid. 

“That’s not it,” Ben says. 

“Hmm,” she hums, stepping closer to him. “No, that’s not it, is it— maybe you’re just lingering because we’re drunk and alone in here, and you wanna fuck me.” 

Ben swallows thickly, she can hear the sound it makes as his throat works. He’s not denying it, and that should shock her, should be enough to sober her up but also— what can she really expect? He’s a teenage boy, she’s sure the origin of the pussy doesn’t matter nearly as much as the opportunity to smash it. 

“You can,” she says, “if you want.” 

Ben shakes his head, obviously confused. “ I didn't— I didn’t think you even liked me?” 

“Oh, I don’t,” Rey assures him. “I kind of can’t stand you, honestly.” She shrugs a little, and then reaches up under her skirt to tug her panties down and off. “Lock the door and take your pants off.” 

Ben moves fast, he presses the lock on the handle and then comes to stand in front of Rey. She hops up onto the counter, legs dangling over the edge. 

“You can’t tell anyone about this,” she says, “promise?” 

Ben nods, he looks surprised still, almost confused. Then Rey spreads her legs, scooting right to the edge of the counter. 

Rey is not a Virgin, she’s done this a handful of times with a few different people. It’s always the same, this intense hollow feeling building inside of her until she’s filled up, and then the gentle pressure of being stuffed and being full and being held blot everything else out for a few minutes, until whoever she is with finishes. Then it’s over and she leaves feeling a little better and a little worse than she did before. 

Ben’s hand comes up between her legs, fingers quick and eager. He’s a little clumsy, but she doesn’t expect anyone who doesn’t have a vagina to be that good at navigating one. He finds his mark after a few seconds, sinking his fingers inside of her. She blinks at the sensation and then closes her eyes, a little unwilling to watch Ben Solo fuck her with her hand. 

“You’re so hot,” he says. 

“Thanks.” 

“I mean your pussy, it’s like a little oven.”

Rey opens her eyes to give him a  _ look _ and he backpedals. “I mean you’re hot too— obviously—“ 

“Save it, Solo, just fuck me already.” 

“I don’t have a—“ 

“In my bag,” she says, and he reaches for her tiny leather backpack, handing it to her. She fumbles for a second before pulling out a condom and opening the foil with her teeth. “Pants, Solo, come on.” 

Ben pulls in fingers from her body and it makes a wet, squelching sound. He’s undoing his jeans and shoving his pants down as fast as he can and Rey has to appreciate his enthusiasm… and his size. She blinks down at his dick and her brain supplies with only the words  _ okay then  _ and she’s rolling the condom over him. He makes this little gaspy sound that’s kind of adorable, and Rey feels herself get a little wetter. 

She’s never really thought about what Ben would be like in bed, but she doesn’t think she would have pictured him like this. 

He presses up against her but doesn’t slide in, and his eyebrows knit together. He has done this before, right? She’s not taking Ben Solo’s virginity in the bathroom of a party? Right? 

She doesn’t really want to know. Instead of talking she takes his cock and guides him where he needs to be. They both look down between their bodies as he slides inside of her. 

He’s big, and it’s a stretch, making Rey gasp and hiss through her teeth. Ben must mistake her noises for enthusiasm because he pushes harder and then bottoms out. He’s all the way inside of her when he lets out a surprised little huff, as if he can’t believe it. 

Rey swallows as she adjusts to the sensation of Ben’s cock, she wiggles her hips a little and he makes a  _ noise  _ that she finds she likes— really likes. She moves her hips against and then his hands are on her. 

He holds her hips as he pulls back and then pushes in again. He’s watching her face as he fucks her and Rey is torn between not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that this does, in fact, feel amazing, and wanting to lose herself to whatever is happening right now. 

But then he starts fucking her faster and any hope of keeping a calm façade fades away. She grunts as she grips his shoulders, each thrust of his body against hers pulling out a sound from deep inside of her. 

It feels good— really good— as good as sex has ever felt for Rey. She lets her head roll onto her shoulder until he winds his fingers in her hair and pulls her face back to his, watching her. 

“Is this okay?” 

Rey nods, she can’t really speak— knows how her voice will sound. She just rocks back against him until he shifts the angle slightly and she cries out. 

He does it again, watching her intently every time he pushes in and up like that. Her eyes start to water and she cups his face. 

Ben leans down to kiss her and Rey almost doesn’t realize what’s happening, but she understands just seconds before his mouth would be on hers. She tilts her head to the side and his lips find her neck instead. He mouths at her and she can hear the way he’s breathing fast and heavy and hot. Her pussy clenches against his cock, drawing him deeper and Ben curses. He brings a hands down between their bodies and swipes clumsily against her pussy. He’s looking for her clit, and part of Rey doesn’t want him to find it. She’s never come during sex and this feels like a weird time to start, but she can’t help the way she shifts her hips against him or the sound she makes when he finds his mark. 

“Here?” he whispers. 

“Ah—yeah,” she grunts, and she has to bury her face in his neck because she’s whimpering. He’s not very precise, but the combination of sensations and the fact that she’s fucking  _ Ben _ in a random bathroom has her on edge. Ben must be close because his movements get frantic. 

“I want you to come,” he whispers, and fuck, she wishes she wasn’t close, wishes she could say  _ yeah well that’s not gonna happen buddy so finish up _ but her body is winding tighter and tighter and Ben has her stretched so much and he isn’t slowing down, his finger on her clit rubbing in rough little circles. 

She does come, and she tries to keep quiet but she makes a noise against skin as her cunt convulses and a second later his movements become erratic and his fingers dig into her hard enough to bruise. 

“Rey,” he gasps, and then he’s groaning. She can’t look at him, doesn’t want to watch him fall apart while she’s trembling and tingling and dizzy. 

They catch their breath against each other, she can feel his mouth resting on her shoulder, his breath hot and uneven. Gently, she pushes him until he’s backing up with a mumbled  _ sorry _ and tossing the condom in the toilet to flush it. She fumbles with her panties, pulling them back on and hopping down from the counter. 

Her legs almost give out when she tries to bear weight on them and Ben has to stop pulling his pants up to steady her which is awkward. 

“Thanks,” she says. 

“Rey I—“ 

“Don’t tell anyone, okay?” 

Ben stops, his fingers still poised over the button of his jeans, then they start working again, finishing the job. 

“Yeah of course not.” 

Good, at least they’re in agreement there. Rey smiles tightly. 

“Okay, I’m uh— I’m gonna go.” 

She slips out of the bathroom and rushes downstairs, and then outside into the night. 

Her head is spinning, but it isn’t from the whiskey. Of all the bad ideas Rey has ever had, this is easily in the top five. Not quite as bad as when she set Maz’s couch on fire (she had cried so hard then, sure Maz was going to get rid of her) but definitely worse than when she tried to stand on the roof of Finn’s car while he pulled out of the parking lot and ate shit. 

She starts walking away from the house, figures she can call an Uber from a few blocks away. She needs to stretch and clear her head. 

She hopes Ben really will keep their secret, she isn’t sure she could handle being taunted about what happened, and anyway, it’s not like it’s ever going to happen again. 

Best to just forget it, and move on. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and if you don't already, follow me on [tumblr](http://r-e-a-l-m-a-t-h.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/violethoure666)


End file.
